


The Roses are Dying, but They Aren't the Only Ones!!!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: The cookies find a new friend, as Cherry Blossom continues the battle to find her sister.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 8





	The Roses are Dying, but They Aren't the Only Ones!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has speaks of guns and slight mentions of corpses, just a warning!

Honestly, HONESTLY, I'm worried about everyone, but Angel especially. They're a kid! It's kind of odd how they're always so positive too, almost scary, too. But I like to think they're trying their best not to pressure anyone, they're called Angel Cookie for a reason, I'm sure! 

" This drags, will we be there soon?" Rockstar groaned, I'm quite positive he has no patience, which I can understand.

" Let's see... Hm..." BlackBerry walks in front of everyone a bit, and hops up on a large nearby rock. I assume she's looking in the distance, not much else to look at in the woods, just moss, tress, and grass. " We're nearby the castle, but it's a ways away from the village still." She carefully steps off the rock. " Can you live a little longer?"

" Maaayyybe...." Rockstar groans once more, what a drama-queen, it can be charming though. Once he was done complaining, we heard a big BOOM, then birds came flying out of the sky. " Wh... Did that come from the castle?" Rockstar perks his head up. So did I, I knew that sound, it was an explosion of some sort. I suddenly got really excited.

" That could be one of Cherry's bombs!" I clap my hands. I may be getting a LITTLE excited, but I miss my little sister, a lot. " We have to go check it out!"

" What? That could've just be something a Jellywalker caused." BlackBerry turned to me. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, so what?

" It's better to know no one's there, than to skip on it and miss out! Pretty please? It's not like we're on a timed schedule." I beg, I'm not quite sure why I was though. It's not like BlackBerry or anyone else had authority over me, but I'd rather stick with them.

" I think Cherry Blossom's right!" Angel chirps, flying to sit on my shoulder. " It'd be pretty nice if there was a cookie there!" They hum. I'm glad at least someone agrees with me, it makes me feel better.

" Alright, we can go, but we can't stay for too long. Alright?"

" Alright!" Angel and I cheer. Then we sing 99-bottles-of-juice, though, I think we annoyed BlackBerry and Rockstar. We head in the direction of the castle, I could burst, I'm so excited! Even if no cookie was there, I can only wonder how the castle is doing. No one is there to take care of it, I bet it's covered in vines, and the garden's overgrow. It's quite devastating. Talking of the garden, that's where we enter, through the back of the garden.

Sure enough, it's overgrown, the flowers are dead, and any statues or benches are crumbling, the worst part though? It's completely covered in Jellywalker corpses. I sure am happy Jellywalker corpses don't smell bad, they smell like sweet jellies, which is REALLY disturbing. We start trudging our way through, as Angel flies by, I don't think Angel even KNOWS how to walk. We didn't get far through the garden though, because we heard a BOOM again, it echoed. And then Rockstar screamed.

" THAT IS NOT A CHERRY BOMB." Rockstar yelled, his voice squeaking.

" Whatever are you screaming for? What happened?" BlackBerry shot back.

" BECAUSE! THAT WAS A GUN-SHOT! AND IT ALMOST HIT ME!" He screamed, again, like he actually DID get shot.

Then a voice spoke out. " Hm? Those are cookies?" A very sad voice spoke from supposedly above from a window in the castle, then followed by a cookie jumping out of said window, though they didn't get hurt. " It is cookies! I'm so sorry! I didn't hit you did I?" A large stature rushed towards us. Angel Cookie and Zombie Cookie looked like they knew who it was. I cookie almost completely dressed in armor, holding a rifle.

" No, no one got hit." BlackBerry added, she was obviously processing what just happened still.

" You're lucky I suck at aiming! I'm Knight Cookie by-the-by. At your service! I see you found Angel Cookie. And Zombie! Good to know they're safe. Who're the rest of you?" Knight Cookie, hm? They sure do look like a Knight.

" I'm BlackBerry Cookie, the pink one is Cherry Blossom Cookie, and the other one is Rockstar Cookie."

" Why do I have to be 'the other one...'"

" A pleasure to meet your acquaintance!... Say, you there, what's with such a sad face?" Knight Cookie points at me, and now everyone is staring.

" Oh! Nothing, I was just hoping my little sister, Cherry Cookie, was here, I thought the gunshots were her bombs..." I sigh, and sadly smile, looking to the ground.

" Say? Is Cherry Cookie a little girl, half the height of you, white-haired, creepy smile, and possibly a pyromaniac?" Knight Cookie asked, cocking his head.

" Yes! That's a perfect description! Did you see her?"

" About a month ago, yes, I think she was looking for you."

" Do you know where she said she was going?"

" Hmm... Yes! She said she was going to the islands! But those are really far, and take a boat to get to, the dead-end is... Either Dragon's Valley, or the two mountains. They're both lined by the sea."

" Both of those places are so dangerous though!"

" I wouldn't worry. She looked very... Motivated... ((She had a scary glint in her eye, she honestly scared me a bit..." Knight Cookie mumbled.

I look at the ground. That's sad news if I've ever heard... Could Cherry even make it that far? Both of those places are so far to get to... I just hope she's safe... And alive...

" Well, Cherry Blossom is going on a hunt for cookies that are alive, that's how she found us. We were heading to the rest of the kingdom, join us?" BlackBerry Cookie broke the silence, and thank Millennial too, it was getting painful to bare.

" There's nothing in that kingdom. Not even Jellywalkers. I suggest you find somewhere else to head to." Knight Cookie sighs and avoids making eye contact, poor cookie, I wonder how long they've been in the castle for. " I may be a tough guy but goodness, that place is so sad to look at..."

" Knight Cookie! Why're you just hiding in the castle!" Angel worried and cried. " What happened to all your friends and such? You have so many!"

" They're gone, Angel, one way or another. I'm just not very motivated to leave this place much. I didn't even know you were alive. I mean, obviously some cookies will live, but I already have a mental list of who wouldn't make it... Some cookies are going back toe the witches house though!"

" WHAT?!" Most of us said in harmony. 

" Think about it. It makes sense. Cookies are just crumbling here, in the witch's house, new cookies are being made everyday." Knight Cookie shook his head. " Some of us are going mad enough to go back."

" How do you know all this?" Rockstar cocks his head.

" I know a couple people who... Kind of left me here..."

" That's so mean!" Angel cried. " You don't deserve that."

" Hah, thanks... Well! I'd love to tag along with you lot. If it's alright." Knight looks back up. He barely ever smiles, I think he and BlackBerry will get along...- Don't tell her I said that!

" Of course!" I hum. " Where do you suggest we head next?"

" Me? I say the cookie city. It's was a big bustling city. There has to be at very least a dozen of cookies." Knight nodded. " Second choice will be Dragon's Valley. Only a handful of cookies live there, but they're VERY, VERY strong. Plus, there's so much lava there, the Jellywalkers would fall in it at any second." He sounds so sure, it's very convincing.

" Which one though? Rochambeau it out?" Rockstar said lightly. 

" I guess. I couldn't decide if i tried!" I chuckle a little. " I'll be the Dragon's Valley option, you be the Cookie City option, Knight Cookie!" Knight Cookie nods.

"Rochambeau!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pick, tell me in the comments! The city? Or Dragons valley? I sound like a 2017 Roblox Youtuber lmao.


End file.
